It's Different
by Hudine
Summary: 9th Dr&Rose: The Doctor explains begrudgingly why this regeneration is different.


**Title:** It's Different

**Author:** Hudine Wolfspirit

**Rating:** T Suitable for teens, 13 years and older, with some violence, minor coarse language, and minor suggestive adult themes.

**Paring:** Rose/9th Doctor

**Distribution:** Anyone that wants it

**Spoilers:** none

**Summery**: 9th Dr/Rose: The Doctor explains begrudgingly why this regeneration is different.

**Category:** Undecided.

**Disclaimer: **It's not mine! It belongs to rich people not poor penniless me who is not making a penny out of this. Only made for the enjoyment of others (please don't Sue me). Dr Who is a trade mark of the BBC, to see more about the BBC and Dr Who go to www. BBC . co . uk /Doctorwho

**Notes: **GAFF me if you will, the word GAFF no longer means anything to me

**Feedback:** To hudine at and ICQ 59461891 or yahoo IM: Hudine

**Dedications:** DIY Sheep, I know this isn't your thing, just feel I gave you a bad time over nothing.

**WARNINGS: **minor sexual suggestion

* * *

"What is wrong with you!" Rose was angry; in fact she was more than angry, she was absolutely livid.

"NOTHING! Alright!" The Doctor bellowed back in his northern accent, arms folded huffily.

Rose followed him into the TARDIS and slammed the doors. "Nothing! Don't tell me there is nothing wrong!" She was a little fed up of all his avoidance of certain things. Walking up to the Doctor she angrily stared him down. "First there was that tree you wanted to go_ 'pollinate'_ with; then you break Mickey's nose because I found out he was cheating on me for months! Then you _KISS ME_, and when we're really getting in to it you push me off like I was some peace of cosmic lint, then swan off! I think I at least deserve an explanation." Rose crossed her arms and matched his posture still in a stare down contest.

"I'M JUST NOT USED TO IT OK!"

"**NOT USED TO WHAT!**"

The Doctor picked up the orange ball that sat on the console and threw it across the room in frustration. There was a loud crash as it hit the wall and smashed. This seemed to dispel the Doctor's anger a little and it turned into sorrowful self-pity as he slumped down against the console; knees to his chest and arms holding them in place. He seemingly stared off into space, as Rose a little less angry sat down beside him in the same manner. "Testosterone, feelings, everything, it's so different."

"What you mean?"

"Time Lords are not born, we are made. Genetically engineered by what we call the Loom Of Galifrey. It has been that way for countless generations." He took a deep breath as he seen Rose was listening. "During the war the loom was destroyed, we knew by that point there was little hope to repair it, and that our planet was at stake, even our very existence."

"So no one even... well you know..."

"Had sex and bred the normal way?" He looked up and met her eyes. "No. None of us had the capability of even doing so. I was blissfully asexual."

"Was?"

The Doctor was kind of shocked that she didn't ask him the obvious question of 'what he was missing', but he supposed it was Rose and he shouldn't have been. "Lady President Romana and the High Counsel came to the decision that with what gene technology we had left to change that. The only way our race was going to survive was if we could breed naturally. So they rounded up everyone that was left for gene therapy, encoded the human reproductive system into us, then forced a regeneration for it to take effect. They used human because it was the closest there was to our original. So now I have all this range of emotions that you humans grow up with, and know instinctively. I don't know them, have no instinct, and it's overwhelming. I'm a nine hundred year old teenager. Heck emotionally you are older than me. Ironic huh?"

Rose wrapped an arm around him, and pulled him toward her till his head rested on her shoulder. "It's ok, us humans can't figure complex things like emotions out either sometimes, and I could lie and say it will get easier, but it doesn't. Early teenage years are the worst because you still are figuring out who you are. Must be worse when you are nine hundred then suddenly become something different. I can tell you this, it may not be easy, but it will get easier with age."

"Words spoken wiser than your years," the Doctor remarked.

"It's what my mother told me. Well other than the human bit and must be worse if your nine hundred." He actually cracked a smile and was becoming more like himself again. She smiled back and hugged him to her tighter. "Still friends?"

The Doctor grinned a little and reached up and cupped her hand. "Always."

End-


End file.
